Vivre sans toi
by Lalyblue
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après le dernier épisode? Ma version...
1. Chapter 1

Vivre sans toi

Cette fiction est prévue en plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que vous accrocherez.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec.

* * *

POV Debbie :

1 an. Cela va faire un an que Sunshine nous a quitté. 1 an que notre vie à tous a changé à cause de cela. Tout le monde avait pensé que cela serait merveilleux pour lui mais personne n'avait pensé aux conséquences que cela pouvait impliquer.

Pour ma part, je travaille toujours au snack. Ce boulot me plait toujours mais l'ambiance n'est plus la même. Bien sur, il est toujours bondé par tous les gays de Liberty Avenue mais les garçons ne viennent que très rarement maintenant, chacun ayant sa vie. Je continu à jouer les mères poule pour tout le monde et quand ils ne savent pas où aller ils débarquent à la maison pour une bonne plâtrée de pâtes ce qui fait toujours sourire Karl.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance qu'ils soient tous passé. Ils se sont installés à la table en face du comptoir et je suis persuadée que toutes leurs pensées vont vers Justin et Brian.

Ben et Mickael sont enlacés sur la banquette. Ces deux la sont vraiment inséparables. Avec l'hospitalisation de Ben il y a deux mois, leur amour n'a fait que se renforcer et ils profitent au maximum de ce que la vie leur donne. Ils vont voir JR toutes les deux semaines. Toronto n'est pas si loin grâce à l'abonnement que leur a payé Brian. Ils ont juste à mettre leur fesse dans l'avion et en peu de temps ils sont chez les filles et profitent des enfants. Cela fait un bien fou à Mickael qui avait peur de ne pouvoir la voir régulièrement. Le magasin tourne bien et même si pour l'instant la BD de Rage est en suspend, Mickael ne désespère pas de sortir un autre épisode avec l'aide de Justin. Quand à Ben, il est au repos forcé et ne peu donc pas assuré ses cours à la fac. Il devrait quand même pouvoir reprendre le prochain semestre si ses examens sont bons.

Hunter est assis à coté d'eux. Ce gamin est vraiment formidable. Il a repris les cours la tête haute et se débrouille très bien. Il faut dire que Ben ne le lâche pas et le fait réviser comme un fou mais cela lui a permis de rattraper son retard et maintenant il fait même parti des premiers de sa classe. Ses « camarades » ont appris à vivre avec sa maladie et ne passent plus leur temps à le discriminer. Il a même une copine depuis quelques mois, Clara. Celle-ci lui apporte tout son amour et ils font très attention quand aux risques de transmission du virus. Ils sont devenus incollable sur ce sujet et l'explique même aux autres élèves.

En face d'eux se trouvent Ted et Blake. Ces deux la, depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés ne se quitte plus. Leur passé respectif les a fait murir et maintenant ils peuvent s'aimer sans crainte et sans arrière pensée. Ils bossent tous les deux comme des fous. Blake toujours à l'hôpital a aider les ex-drogués à s'en sortir. Il prend son travail très à cœur, lui-même étant passé par la. Et puis maintenant il est passé responsable et gère donc tous les intervenants. Quand à Ted, lui aussi à de plus en plus de responsabilité au sein de Kinnetic. Il gère bien évidement le portefeuille de la société mais fait également de plus en plus de présentation puisque Brian ne les assume plus. Tous deux devraient bientôt déménager. Ils ont décidé de prendre une petite maison dans le quartier où vivent Ben et Mickael. Ils en ont marre de l'appartement et rêve de plus grand espace.

Viennent d'arriver Emmett et Drew qui se sont retrouvé il y a quelques semaines à peine. En effet, Emmett avait laissé « l'adolescence » de Drew se faire. Celui-ci devait découvrir les joies de sont coming-out. Il en avait effectivement profité mais s'était vite rendu compte qu'Emmett lui manquait et avait donc tout fait pour le reconquérir et lui montrer qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait à ses yeux. Emmett en grand romantique et face à la quantité de fleurs reçues avait fini par craquer. Ils vivent maintenant au dessus de la boutique d'Emmett. Ce dernier s'est offert sa propre boutique et créait ses propres collections en plus de l'organisation d'évènements. C'est devenu un vrai business man très demandé mais il garde son côté très loufoque.

Je m'approche de leur table pour leur servir du café et regarde Ted.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Inutile de prononcer son nom, tout le monde sait de qui je parle. Les visages se referment à sa simple évocation et sous le poids de la tristesse que chacun ressent à ce moment la.

« Toujours pareil » me répond-t-il désabusé

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que Brian se renferme et s'enfonce dans la déprime un peu plus chaque jour. Au début, lorsque Justin est parti, il a repris sa vie d'avant, sortant souvent et s'occupant activement du Babylon mais il s'était rendu compte que sans Justin, cette vie n'était plus aussi intéressante. Aussi il n'y venait plus qu'une fois par semaine juste pour faire acte de présence mais n'allait plus dans la back-room. Les autres soirs, il restait au loft et passait des heures au téléphone avec son ange. Ils avaient réussi à ce voir deux ou trois fois mais progressivement, leur charge de travail respective devenant de plus en plus dense, ils n'avaient plus réussi à ce voir et les coups de fil s'étaient aussi espacé. Au bout de 6 mois, toute communication était rompue et Brian avait commencé à se renfermer.

Ces journées maintenant se ressemblent toutes. Il passe prendre un café à emporter vers 6H le matin, repart aussitôt. Se plonge dans son travail à Kinnetic comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée, ne mangeant même pas d'après Ted. Il en repart tard et s'enferme dans son loft. Quand il ne travaille pas, il va s'enfermer dans le manoir. Il n'a pas pu se résoudre à le vendre. Il a l'impression qu'une partie de Justin est la, comme il espère que Justin ressent la même chose dans le loft de New-York qu'il lui a acheté.

Bref, Brian est devenu un vrai zombi et personne n'arrive à lui faire remonter la pente. Il refuse de voir ses amis et surtout, il refuse leur aide.

« Et quelles sont les nouvelles de New-York » m'interroge Mickael

« Il est dans le même état » les informai-je

Effectivement, Justin était dans le même état que Brian. Je le savais car je devais être la seule qu'il appelait encore. Il me contactait environ tous les 15 jours pour me tenir au courant de sa vie mais refusait de parler de Brian. Il m'informait de ses prochaines expositions, de ses commandes particulières et de tout ce qui faisait sa vie new-yorkaise. Celle-ci aurait pu être palpitante mais il ne la vivait pas à fond. Il se contentait de travailler encore et encore. Il m'avait laissé un jour entendre qu'il aimerait revenir à Pittsburg mais que pour le moment il devait continuer à se faire connaître. Il avait très mal vécu son départ. Il savait que Brian étais sincère lors de sa demande en mariage et s'est tout se qu'il espérait depuis 5 ans mais d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de privilégier leur carrière mais s'il avait su que cela amènerai à cette rupture, jamais il n'aurait fait ce choix. Maintenant, il ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Il fallait assumer ce choix et avancer même si sans sa moitié cela était dur alors il le peignait encore et encore dans ce loft comme pour faire en sorte qu'il soit présent. Nos conversations finissaient souvent avec Justin en pleur.

J'avais tellement envie de leur parler de leur souffrance respective mais chacun d'eux m'avaient interdit de parler de leur état à l'autre.

« Quand vont-ils comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme cela » lança Ted

« Quand ils ravaleront leur fierté et qu'ils se soucieront de leur bonheur respectif au lieu de s'occuper uniquement du bonheur de l'autre » crachais-je

Et la, l'impensable se produisit. La cloche de la porte retentie et Brian apparu. Il avait l'air plus détendu et plus serein que d'habitude. Qu'était-il arrivé

* * *

Alors je continu ou j'arrête ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Vivre sans toi**

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai tourné, tourné et retourné le texte dans tous les sens. Comme m'a dit ma Beta, j'ai passé mon temps à rajouter des choses ce qui fait qu'elle l'a relu au moins 10 fois avant de me dire stop tu pourras rajouté au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

Merci pour les reviews de certaines ça fait plaisir.

Le chapitre suivant est simplement dans ma tête, pas encore couché sur le papier mais je vais m'y mettre durement.

J'arrête le blabla inutil et vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Aurélie

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec.

* * *

**POV Brian :**

Assis dans ce taxi, je laisse mes pensées m'envahir.

Presque 1 an. 356 jours exactement que nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de choisir nos carrières à notre couple. Cette solution nous a paru la plus naturelle et la meilleure pour nous deux mais avec le recul que j'ai maintenant, je peux dire que c'est la pire décision que j'ai prise. Celle qui a causé ma perte. Ma perte et la perte de mon amour car depuis 6 mois maintenant, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mon ange blond. Il a surement refais ça vie et je ne veux le déranger. Je ne peux interférer dans sa réussite. Je l'ai poussé à partir. Il faut que j'assume.

Le jour de son départ, j'ai eu du mal à réellement me dire qu'il ne sera plus avec moi tous les soirs. J'ai tout d'abord pensé que ce n'était qu'une petite séparation, comme nous en avions déjà eu. Je suis allé au Babylon avec les autres comme si de rien n'était et ai même fini dans la back-room avec un grand black qui m'a sucé jusqu'à plus soif. Je suis rentré et là, j'ai réalisé que j'étais seul. Le lit était vide, froid. Il me manquait ce corps chaud que j'ai appris à connaître au cours de nos 5 ans de passion. Malgré nos engueulades, nos ruptures, j'ai enfin compris que je l'aime et que je ne peux vivre sans lui. Pour cela, il a fallu cette explosion au Babylon et que j'ai cette peur angoissante de le perdre pour le comprendre. Mais sa carrière était sur le point de débuter alors par amour je lui ai dit de partir pour New-York. Et la, ce lit froid me fait mal au cœur. Le sommeil me gagne quand même.

A mon réveil, même constatation. Il va falloir que je m'habitue et le plus vite sera le mieux. Comment vais-je faire ?

En allant prendre ma douche, ce fut le pire. Cet endroit était notre endroit de prédilection pour nos moments intimes. Nous aimions faire l'amour sous la douche alors en entrant dans la cabine, je vis son image nue devant moi. En sentant l'eau sur ma peau, je repensais à ses caresses, plus douces et sensuelles les unes que les autres. Les sensations de bien-être qu'il me procurait en me touchant, me pinçant, me léchant. Tout ceci était frustrant et grisant. A ces pensées, mon sexe s'était réveillé et mon érection devenait douloureuse. Je me mis donc à me caressé en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la main de mon ange. Cette sensation était tellement bonne, agréable. La jouissance vint vite mais ses lèvres me manquèrent, elles si douces qui se posaient toujours sur les miennes une fois notre extase atteint. Je finis tout de même de me préparer afin de partir travailler.

La journée se passa relativement vite et pour ne pas revivre le stress du matin, je passais au Woody's après ma dernière réunion et finis au Babylon. Me taper tout un tas de mec était à l'époque mon antidépresseur, ma façon d'oublier, surtout de ne pas penser et Justin m'avais demandé avant de partir de redevenir celui que j'étais car il ne me reconnaissait plus dans celui que j'étais devenu pour lui plaire. C'est donc ce que je fis dans les premier temps.

A peine 15 jours après son départ, ne supportant plus son absence, j'étais parti le voir et ce fut merveilleux même si je ne pu rester que 2 jours.

**Flashback**

« Cynthia réserve moi une place sur le prochain vol pour New-York » cris-je de mon bureau

En deux secondes, celle-ci se trouve devant moi, interloquée

« Pardon ? » me demande-t-elle surprise

« Je t'ai demandé de me réserver une place sur le prochain vol pour New-York Tu comprends mieux en étant en face de moi et quand je te le dis plus lentement ? »

« Tu te fou de ma gueule n'est-ce pas ? On a une présentation demain matin pour les boissons énergisantes et toi tu me demandes de te réserver une place sur le prochain vol pour New-York »

« Tu as très bien entendu. Je n'en peux plus. Il me manque. J'ai envie de le voir, le toucher, lui faire l'amour. Alors Ted fera la présentation. Moi je me barre et je reviens lundi. Alors s'il te plait, va me réserver ce vol afin que je puisse préparer mes affaires et l'avertir de mon arrivée »

Elle sort du bureau alors que je file dans celui de Ted afin de le briefer sur la présentation de demain. Il connait le sujet et je ne me fais aucuns soucis sur le fait qu'il fera ça à merveille. Je ne mets pas longtemps à lui expliquer les tenant et les aboutissants de la campagne et comme il connait les chiffres par cœur, inutile de lui faire le topo la dessus.

En retournant à mon bureau, j'ai une feuille avec un numéro de vol et de réservation mise en évidence. Cynthia m'a trouvé un vol pour dans 3 heures. J'ai donc juste le temps de l'appeler, passer au loft prendre quelques affaires, même si j'espère ne pas en avoir besoin, et filer à l'aéroport.

Tout en éteignant mon ordinateur, je compose le numéro de mon ange que je fais sans réfléchir tant je le connais. Il me répond à la deuxième sonnerie alors que je salue Cynthia et la remercie.

« Bonjour mon cœur, que me vaut cet appel en plein milieu d'après-midi » minaude-t-il

« Et bien… Si je te dis que je débarque ce soir tu en penses quoi ? »

Et la c'est le blanc. Aucune réponse ne me parvient et je commence à paniquer

« Tu es la mon ange »

« euh oui excuse moi » finit-il par répondre

« Alors tu n'es content pas content que je vienne te rejoindre ? »

« Bien sur que je suis content. Tu me manques tellement mais c'est que je ne suis pas encore super bien installé. Je suis dans une chambre minuscule. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le loft que tu as alors ça m'embêtes de te recevoir là tu comprends »

Je peux sentir de la gène dans sa voix. Effectivement, il est parti précipitamment et devait au départ vivre chez une amie de Daphnée mais il a finalement refusé et a préféré avoir son indépendance. Il a alors pris une chambre en attendant de trouver mieux. Je commence à m'inquiéter de l'endroit où il vit. Pas grave je verrais ce soir et pourrais peut-être remédier à ça.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne viens pas pour ta chambre mais pour celui qui y vit »

Je l'entends sourire à l'autre bout du combiné.

« A quelle heure tu arrives. Je vais venir te chercher. Je t'emmènerai manger et visiter un peu avant que l'on rentre »

« Et bien j'atterri à 21H35 mais ne prévois rien car je risque de mettre tes plans à mal. La ville m'intéresse autant que la grandeur de ta chambre »

« Je serai la à ton arrivée Bad boy. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange à tout à l'heure »

Lui dire que je l'aime est maintenant quelque chose de naturel. Un besoin vital comme le fait de l'entendre me le dire.

Je fais un passage éclair à la maison, juste le temps de jeter un caleçon, un jean et une chemise dans un sac et je file en direction de l'aéroport.

A partir de ce moment la, les minutes me paraissent des heures. Je suis tellement impatient d'être avec lui. Quand enfin le haut parleur annonce l'embarquement, mon cœur a un raté. C'est la dernière ligne droite avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Avant d'être entier de nouveau. Même l'hôtesse qui essaye de me faire du charme en me proposant du champagne ne réussit pas à me changer les idées. Et pour cause, de une c'est une femme et de deux je ne veux pas de son champagne, je préférai un bon scotch mais la, rien ne peut passer tant j'appréhende ses retrouvailles. Quand le commandant annonce notre descente vers l'aéroport de New-York, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Dans quelques minutes, je serai avec lui.

A la sortie de l'avion, je crois que je bouscule tout le monde afin de sortir le premier. Inutile de passer par la salle de récupération des bagages, j'ai gardé mon peu d'affaires en bagage à main donc je me dirige directement vers le hall d'arrivée.

Seulement là, je me fige, malgré le peu de personnes présentes, je ne repère pas mon ange qui pourtant devrait être là et facilement repérable avec sa tête blonde. Mon cœur se serre et des pensées négatives commencent à envahir mon cerveau. Ne veut-il pas me voir. C'est-il passé quelque chose entre mon appel et mon atterrissage. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par une voix qui crie. Pas une voix mais sa voix.

« Brian »

En tournant la tête, je le vois arriver en courant, un peu essoufflé et j'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir. Il s'est littéralement jeté sur moi, m'entourant le cou de ses bras et écrasant la bouche contre la mienne. C'est à ce moment précis que je recommence à vivre. Mon cœur se remet à battre et la joie m'envahie alors que sa langue quémande le droit d'aller trouver la mienne. Je lui octroie bien vite ce droit et une bataille qui n'amènera aucun vainqueur se déroule dans nos bouches enlacées. Nos baisers se font violents et rempli de se besoin que nous avons l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes enfermés dans notre bulle et profitons pleinement de ce moment.

Justin fini toutefois par se détacher légèrement de moi à bout de souffle. Entre la course et notre baiser, il lui faut un petit temps de récupération. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois du monde qui nous entoure et des regards interrogatifs pour certains et de dégoût pour d'autres posés sur nous mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Seul mon ange est important à ce moment précis et le fait que nous soyons ensemble, réunis à nouveau.

« Excuse moi, le hall affiché sur les panneaux n'était pas le bon et il a fallu que je traverse tout l'aéroport pour arriver ici » m'avoue-t-il les yeux rempli de tendresse

« Ne t'excuses pas, tu n'y es pour rien si l'affichage n'était pas le bon. Je t'avoue que j'ai quand même eu un peu peur que tu ne viennes pas »

« Pour rien au monde je n'aurais loupé ta venue. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là avec moi »

Je le resserre un peu plus contre moi tout en lui embrassant la tempe. Que puis-je répondre à cette déclaration.

Je le relâche, lui prends la main et cherche du regard les bureaux de location de voitures. Cynthia a fait le nécessaire et je dois juste récupérer les clefs. Justin me suis en me collant de près. Nous récupérons la berline réservée et nous dirigeons vers l'appartement de Justin qui me dirige à travers la ville.

Le quartier dans lequel nous arrivons ne m'inspire vraiment pas. C'est triste, les lumières ne fonctionnent pas, les dealers se cachent à peine et des toxicos se trouvent à chaque pas de porte. Je pris intérieurement pour n'avoir qu'à passer dans ce quartier et ne pas y rester mais Justin me dis de prendre une petite rue et de me garer.

« C'est ici, au deuxième » m'informe-t-il sans me regarder.

Je suis sous le choc. Comment peut-il vivre là. Il descend de la voiture et je fais de même. Il se dirige vers l'entrée et commence à monter les marches. Inutile de vouloir prendre l'ascenseur, il est complètement défoncé. Je le suis donc en faisant attention de ne pas écraser un mec complètement éméchés qui se trouve au milieu de l'escalier. Arrivé au deuxième, il s'arrête devant une porte à moitié défoncée elle aussi et sort ses clefs. Je bous de plus en plus de voir son environnement et lorsqu'il me fait entrée, un simple regard à l'intérieur de la pièce fini de m'achever. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans ce taudis. Il ne mérite pas cela et doit être dans un endroit convenable. Je l'attrape par le bras et le tire à l'extérieur de ce lieu sans ménagement.

« Tu ne restes pas la une minutes de plus. C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Comment as-tu pu vivre là ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? On se tire de la. On repassera prendre tes affaires demain et tu rendras les clefs au proprio par la même occasion. On va se trouver un endroit convenable pour dormir »

Je fulmine, il ne bronche pas de toute la descente mais lorsque je lui fais face avant de le faire monter dans la voiture, je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Qu'ai-je fais ? Je ne veux pas le faire pleurer. Je veux juste qu'il soit dans un endroit convenable.

« Excuse moi mon ange mais je ne peux pas supporter le fait que tu vives ici. Ce n'est pas possible. Il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi dans ce quartier. Et cet appartement est complètement insalubre. Tu aurais du me le dire. Je t'aurais trouvé un lieu où tu ne risques rien et ou tu serais bien » lui dis-je calmement tout en le prenant dans mes bras et en embrassant son front.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu interviennes. Je voulais me débrouiller seul et c'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé. Je ne suis là que depuis 15 jours. Mais je cherche tu sais. Je ne compte pas resté ici. C'est provisoire » me répond-t-il entre deux sanglots

« On va se trouver un nid douillet et je vais m'occuper de toi »

Nous remontons dans la voiture et en 5 minutes nous avons une suite dans un des plus beaux hôtels de New-York. Nous y arrivons rapidement. Je récupère la clef magnétique et me dirige vers mon ange qui se tiens un peu plus loin les yeux en admiration devant le luxe qui l'entoure mais rien n'est trop beau pour lui surtout après avoir vu sa piaule.

« Allez viens j'ai la clef » lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et en attrapant sa main

Il se laisse guider et je vois dans ses yeux toute la gratitude qu'il me porte à ce moment précis. Je sens également son soulagement. Mon cœur se serre et je n'ai plus qu'une envie en tête, lui faire tout oublier dans mes bras. Dans l'ascenseur, mon besoin de lui se fait de plus en plus grand mais il y a d'autres personnes alors je me contente de lui caressé délicatement le dos. Je le sens se détendre. En arrivant à notre étage, je l'attrape par la main et heureusement, trouve rapidement notre suite. J'ouvre, le fais entré et le plaque contre la porte une fois celle-ci refermée.

Ma bouche trouve d'instinct la sienne et ce, sauvagement. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai envi de lui et je ne peux refreiner mes pulsions alors sans aucune délicatesse, le force le passage de ses lèvres et lui enfourne ma langue dans la bouche. Mes gestes ne sont pas tendres et pendant un moment je m'en veux mais c'est trop bon de le sentir alors je ne pense plus à rien et laisse mes sens me guider. Mes mains partent à la découverte de son corps. J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir et veux profiter alors je me calme un peu. Je m'écarte de lui, pose mon front sur le sien, ce qui nous permet de reprendre notre souffle car nous sommes haletant tous les deux. Je le sens encore hésitant. Je pense qu'il n'a pas compris ce qui vient de se passer.

« Excuse moi, j'ai tellement besoin et envie de toi que j'ai failli te violer sur place et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux juste te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué » lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Et là, à peine la fin de ma phrase prononcée que c'est lui qui me saute dessus. Il me pousse vers le canapé qui se trouve à quelques pas de nous. Ses mains s'attaquent aux boutons de ma chemise dans un empressement qui me fait penser que je ne suis pas le seul en manque alors je fais de même. Mes mains passent sous son polo et le remonte alors qu'il lève les bras afin de me faciliter la tache. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, je laisse glisser ma chemise qu'il m'a enfin déboutonnée et ensemble nous nous attaquons à la ceinture de l'autre. Très rapidement, nos pantalons tombent et nous nous en débarrassons. Nous sommes à présent simplement en boxer et je m'aperçois que celui qu'il porte n'est autre que l'un des miens que je cherchais à la maison.

« Et bien j'ai retrouvé mes calçons disparus on dirait »

Il rougit et baisse alors la tête.

« euh… C'est… C'est juste que… ça me permet de me sentir plus proche de toi » bégaie-t-il

Je trouve cela tellement mignon que je le l'embrasse fougueusement pendant que mes mains lui enlève ce dernier rempart entre nous et que je sens son excitation pointée durement. Cette sensation est tellement bonne que je me laisse aller dans ce bonheur et commence à m'occuper de lui en enserrant délicatement sa hampe et en commençant de doux vas-et-viens tout au long de cette dernière. Je le sens alors s'abandonner totalement à ce qu'il ressent. Il me caresse le dos et m'embrasse le cou puis les épaules. Mon sexe, tellement tendu me fait mal et j'ai peur d'atteindre mon orgasme rapidement et même de me déverser directement dans mon boxer. Je l'allonge sur le canapé tout en continuant mes caresses sur sa verge. Pendant qu'il se place convenablement, j'enlève mon boxer et lui dévoile ainsi l'effet qu'il me fait. Il se redresse alors, repousse ma main de son sexe et me rapproche de lui. Il se retrouve assis sur le canapé et me place debout devant lui, entre ses jambes. Il approche sa bouche de mon ventre et sa langue vient délicatement se poser sur celui-ci. Il dessine alors des courbes humides tout autour de mon nombril et plonge subitement sur ma verge. Je ne peux que pousser un petit cri de pur plaisir tout en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Mes mains se posent alors sur sa tête et je joue avec ses cheveux qu'il a laissé pousser. Dieu que j'aime cet homme et ce qu'il est en train de me faire. Je sens sa langue passé sur mon gland, s'attarder sur ma fente où du liquide pré-éjaculatoire est présent. Il me goutte le moindre millimètre. Il sait exactement ce que j'aime et j'en profite mais il va falloir que je lui demande de stopper sinon je ne pourrais me retenir et je veux qu'il prenne du plaisir également.

« Arrêtes, je t'en supplie je ne vais pas tenir et je veux… »

Je ne peux finir ma phrase car il accentue ses mouvements et refuse de se décoller de moi malgré le fait que j'essaie de pousser sa tête. Vaincu, je ne cherche plus à résister et me déverse au fond de sa gorge en plusieurs jets. Aussitôt je m'en veux et me trouve égoïste d'avoir atteint mon orgasme alors que lui est toujours aussi excité et n'a pu prendre autant de plaisir que moi. Je lui murmure alors que je suis désolé et il me regarde les yeux interrogatifs.

« Désolé de quoi ? D'avoir pris ton pied ? »

« Non que nous ne l'ayons pas pris en même temps »

« Mais j'ai adoré ce que j'ai fais et le fait de te voir dans cet état de jouissance est un pur plaisir »

Je plonge alors sur sa bouche, le relève et le dirige vers le coin chambre. Je sais déjà comment je vais me faire pardonner. Arrivée au pied du lit, je m'allonge dessus et le fixe intensément.

« Fais-moi tien » lui dis-je

Il me regarde surpris. Il est vrai que rare sont les fois où nous avons inversé les rôles.

« Mais… »

« Je te veux… en moi… tout de suite… »

Mes paroles sont sûres, remplies de ce besoin de lui que je ne sais expliquer et c'est avec elles que j'arrive à lui ôter ses doutes et interrogations.

Il se penche alors vers moi et fait glisser sa langue doucement du bas de mon torse jusqu'à mon cou, me provoquant une multitude de frisson. Il s'approche de mon oreille, me mord délicatement le lobe et me demande si j'ai ce qu'il faut.

« Lubrifiant et capote dans mon sac mais pas besoin je veux te sentir sans barrière »

Il est encore une fois surpris car je lui ai toujours dis de se protéger mais depuis que je me suis enfin rendu compte que c'est le seul et unique que j'aime, je veux pouvoir fusionner avec lui sans ce morceau de plastique qui nous enlève une partie de nos sensations.

Je vois son regard changer et son désir noircir ses yeux bleus. Il se lèche alors deux doigts et les enduits de salive avant de les présenter aux portent de mon intimité. Il plonge alors ses prunelles dans les miennes, cherchant sûrement un ultime consentement. Je redresse alors légèrement mon buste, voulant aller chercher ses lèvres afin de lui donner mon approbation et il comprend parfaitement le message car je sens ses doigts me pénétrer doucement et entamer un léger mouvement de va et viens afin de me préparer aux choses plus sérieuses qui vont suivre. Il m'administre se traitement ainsi que des baisers le long de mon corps jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement ouvert et détendu afin de pouvoir le recevoir. Il me place mes jambes sur ses épaules et je sens son gland venir prendre la place de ses doigts. Je suis complètement détendu et impatient de se qui va suivre. Au moment ou il commence à me pénétrer, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de bien-être et jette ma tête en arrière quand je le sens entièrement en moi. La seule fois ou je lui avais laissé prendre le rôle de l'actif est la fois ou il a arrêté de travailler comme gogo danseur et la, le sentir en moi de cette manière, cela me fait regretter de ne pas lui avoir permis de prendre ce rôle plus souvent. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et appuis sur ses fesses afin de lui faire comprendre que je veux qui bougent et surtout aille au plus profond de moi car quel plaisir de le sentir venir taquiner ma prostate. Des décharges électriques se propagent en moins à chaque fois. Il accélère le rythme car je sais qu'il est comme moi plus tôt, frustré de cet attente de l'autre depuis 15 jours alors il ne va pas tenir longtemps et cela se confirme quand je le sens se déverser en moi après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires. Je viens immédiatement après lui et l'enlace alors qu'il tombe sur mon torse, complètement vidé par son orgasme. Je le fais alors glisser légèrement sur le côté afin que sa tête repose dans le creux de mon épaule et le met sur son flanc. L'une de mes mains lui caresse les cheveux pendant que l'autre lui caresse le dos où des gouttes de sueurs perlent. Je nous enroule alors dans le drap que nous avons défait afin que nous n'attrapions pas froid.

Nous restons un long moment comme cela, sans rien dire, juste l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Mais son ventre grogne et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Tu as faim mon ange »

« Un peu mais vu l'heure, je vais attendre le petit déjeuner »

Effectivement, il est maintenant 4H du matin mais l'avantage dans cet hôtel c'est que le room service est ouvert 24H/24 alors je me penche vers le téléphone et lui commande de quoi manger pendant qu'il va dans la salle de bain.

« Ca va arriver »

« Tu n'aurais pas du me commander à manger. J'aurai pu attendre. Comme nous ne devrions pas être ici mais dans mon appartement. Enfin si ce dernier était potable »

« Alors tout d'abord effectivement tu devrais vivre dans un appartement digne de ce nom et deuxièmement, si tu as faim tu dois manger. D'ailleurs à quand remonte ton dernier vrai repas »

« Et bien… »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et baisse la tête. Et à ce moment précis, je me demande comment il vit depuis jours. A Pittsburg, j'assumais tout ou presque. Ici, il est livré à lui-même et ce n'est pas ce que lui a rapporté Rage et ses premiers tableaux qu'il va pouvoir survivre. Je vais donc m'occuper de tout cela dès demain.

On toque à la porte. J'enfile rapidement un peignoir qu'il a ramené de la salle de bain et vais ouvrir. Je récupère alors le plateau et me dirige vers le lit.

« Monsieur est servie »

« Hum… Et on mange où ? »

« Tu peux manger dans le lit si tu veux »

« Je peux manger ? Tu n'as pas changé. Tu ne manges toujours pas passé une certaine heure ? »

« Et bien non je n'ai pas changé. La seule chose que j'avale le soir et la nuit est un liquide bourré de protéine et qui vient de toi. »

Nous nous installons sur le lit et il découvre alors ce que j'ai demandé et qu'il n'avait apparemment pas entendu. Sur le plateau se trouve des fruits divers et variés, coupés en petit morceaux, du chocolat fondu et de la chantilly. Un sourire magnifique se dessine sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se font malicieux. J'espère qu'il a compris le message de ce plateau repas et qu'il va en profiter comme je le souhaite. Il est hésitant mais fini par me demander de m'allonger sur le dos.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'allonge ? »

« Et bien je me suis dis que je pourrais me servir de toi pour déguster mon repas »

Il dépose alors une ligne de fruit partant de mon nombril et remontant jusqu'à la limite de mon cou et verse dessus le chocolat liquide. Ceci me laisse déjà imaginer la manière dont il va manger le tout et des frissons de plaisir m'envahissent. Il prend alors la bombe chantilly et me fait deux petites pyramides sur les têtons. C'est grisant car je veux déjà sentir sa langue sur moi mais je comprend au temps qu'il prend pour faire sa petite mise en scène qu'il va me faire languir un maximum. Nous ne sommes plus dans cette urgence des retrouvailles. Nous allons maintenant profiter l'un de l'autre au maximum et la le supplice commence.

Il se place à genoux entre mes cuisses et observe son œuvre. Il est songeur. Se demande-t-il par où commencer ou s'il a bien fait de le faire ? Son interrogation ne dure pas et il se penche vers mon ventre où sa langue commence à tourbillonner autour de mon nombril. C'est un endroit que nous affectionnons chez l'autre pour les frissons que cette attention nous provoque. Puis sa langue remonte vers le morceau de fraise qu'il vient manger à même ma peau. Il continu avec le morceau de kiwi qui le suit et lape le chocolat qui va avec et qui coule sur mon torse. Il remonte ainsi jusqu'au dernier morceau. Durant tout ce temps, mon sexe n'a fait que durcir et est au bord de l'implosion alors que je laisse échapper des gémissements de plus en plus équivoques. Ne reste sur moi que la chantilly qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir déguster de suite.

N'en pouvant plus de ce petit jeu, je passe mon index dans la chantilly et suce mon doigt de manière sensuel espérant le faire craquer. Je vois ses yeux se remplir de plaisir et recommence mon geste. Il se jette alors brutalement sur l'autre monticule et aspire la chantilly ainsi que mon têton. Il le mordille et lui fait subir le meilleur des traitements. Je n'en peux plus et le retourne afin de prendre les commandes. Je veux qu'il comprenne ce qu'il vient de me faire alors je commence à l'embrasser sauvagement mais amoureusement. Je veux lui prouver encore une fois que je l'aime plus que tout. Ma bouche passe de ses lèvres à l'arrête de sa mâchoire avant de redescendre picorer son cou, son torse et de continuer vers sa verge tendue comme la mienne et que je sens frotter contre mon corps à chacun de mes mouvements. Avant de lui infliger cette fellation que j'attends de lui faire je m'empare de la bombe de chantilly et lui en met sur sa hampe.

Il laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et j'engouffre alors mon objet de convoitise. Ma langue tourne autour de son gland que la chantilly rend encore plus délicieux et continu son exploration sur toute sa longueur. Je suis tellement impatient que je me mets de la chantilly partout et quand je relève la tête, je le vois rire alors que ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Il me tire alors par les épaules tout en se redressant et m'embrasse fougueusement.

« Prends moi » me dit-il « Je veux te sentir de la même manière que toi tu as pu me sentir en toi tout à l'heure »

Je comprends alors qu'il me fait le même cadeau que moi ou plutôt qu'il à la même confiance en moi que j'ai en lui, même si lui me l'avais déjà à plusieurs reprises demandé. Je veux être collé à lui alors je nous installe sur le flanc, le rapproche de moi afin que son dos se trouve imbriqué avec mon torse. L'une de mes mains est passé sous son cou pour le gardé près de moi et l'autre se dirige vers son entrée du plaisir. Mes doigts s'enfoncent délicatement en lui. Etant essentiellement le passif dans notre couple, il est plus ouvert que moi et je n'ai pas à le préparé longtemps aussi je m'introduis rapidement en lui. Me sentir complètement en lui sans capote est un régal. Les sensations sont comme tout à l'heure décuplées et je me laisse aller à ce bien-être. Mes va-et-vient sont lents je fais attention à ce qu'il ressent. Son souffle est plus difficile, il se mort la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir mais je peux sentir que cela lui plait. Je lui fais l'amour délicatement, doucement, en le caressant sur toutes les parties qui ne sont pas collées à moi. Il se laisse faire, ne pouvant rien faire que d'apprécier dans cette position. Je sens l'orgasme se développer dans mon ventre et je veux absolument que notre extase arrive en même temps alors je m'empare de son sexe et le masturbe au même rythme que mes coups en lui.

« Viens avec moi mon Ange, jouis pour moi » lui dis-je à l'oreille dans un murmure

Je continu de lui prodiguer mes soins quand je le sens se tendre. Il se déverse alors en plusieurs jets sur les draps et dans ma main. Je lui donne encore deux coups et c'est à mon tour de me déverser en lui. Je le resserre alors plus contre moi, m'enlève précautionneusement de lui et lui dépose une myriade de petits bisous sur le haut de son dos.

Il se retourne vers moi et viens se nicher dans mon cou.

« Je t'aime » me souffle-t-il

« Je t'aime également. Dors mon Ange. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il dort déjà, épuisé. Je remonte alors la partie du drap propre sur nous et me laisse prendre par Morphée. Demain sera un autre jour.

Mes sens se réveillent. La première chose qui me frappe est se corps collé à moi et c'est la panique. Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi un type est la avec moi dans un lit ? Puis une odeur me calme. Pas une odeur quelconque, non, son odeur. Je me calme immédiatement en repensant à notre nuit qui fut magique, exceptionnelle, féérique. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et découvre mon ange qui dort encore profondément avachi sur moi, sa tête toujours nichée dans mon cou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer dans les moindres détails. Inutile de répéter qu'il m'a manqué, c'est un fait et d'être près de lui me le confirme. Machinalement ma main caresse ses cheveux. Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller mais il va quand même falloir se décider à bouger car je veux absolument qu'il vide se taudis et rende les clefs au proprio avant ce soir et il est déjà 16H. Il faut dire que nous nous sommes vraiment couché tard ou tôt suivant ce que l'on veut et que nous avions besoin de récupérer.

Justin commence à remuer et sa tête vient chercher les caresses que je lui fourni depuis un moment maintenant. Sa main gauche commence à se balader sur mon torse mais très vite elle se dirige vers mon sexe. Il s'en empare et commence à le cajoler avec douceur. Mon envie de lui prend le dessus et je l'allonge sur le dos. J'oublie le fait de devoir aller vider son appartement et ne pense qu'au plaisir que nous allons nous donner. Il est aussi excité que moi et je frotte honteusement nos érections entre elle. Il a toujours les yeux fermés, seule sa bouche laisse échapper de petits gémissements. Je me place entre ses cuisses et vais plaquer ma couche sur la sienne. Nos langues bataillent entre elles et il roule des hanches rendant mon sexe encore plus tendu. Il continu de bouger et arrive à placer mon gland juste au niveau de son entrée. Je ne peux le prendre directement comme ça. Je vais lui faire mal alors j'essai de me reculer mais il me bloque en croisant ses pieds dans mon dos et ouvre les yeux.

« Je te veux, maintenant »

« Hors de question je vais te faire mal »

J'ai l'avantage d'être plus fort que lui alors je détache ses pieds de mon dos et me décale de lui. Je vois la peine dans ses yeux mais jamais je ne ferai quelque chose pouvant lui faire mal. Je me lève du lit afin d'aller chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant que j'ai dans mon sac qui est resté dans la partie salon. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, le lit est vide et j'entends l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain. Je l'ai vexé j'en suis sûr. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain pour me faire pardonner mais la porte est fermée à clef. J'abdique, il va se calmer et je me ferai pardonner par la suite.

En attendant, j'enfile mon pantalon et ma chemise et descend à la réception. Il faut que je sache combien de temps je peux louer cette suite. Le réceptionniste m'informe que comme celle-ci vient juste d'être refaite, aucune réservation n'a encore été prise. C'est parfait, je lui réserve directement 1 mois. Il est étonné mais comme je lui règle tout d'avance et laisse une avance pour le room service assez important, cela ne lui pose pas de problème. Le mien est maintenant de prévenir Justin qu'il va rester la pendant ce temps et que cela lui permettra de faire ses recherches tranquillement. Le connaissant, il va ronchonner mais comme il fait déjà la tête ce matin, cela ne fera pas de différence. Je profite d'être en bas pour nous commander notre repas et demande à ce que cela nous soit livré dans 1H le temps de rendre le sourire à mon Ange.

J'entre dans la chambre et je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais me faire pardonner. Une première constatation, il n'est pas dans le salon et l'eau ne coule plus dans la salle de bain. Je le dirige vers la chambre et le vois. Il est de dos, ne semble pas m'avoir entendu. Il fixe le lit, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

« Comprends-moi mon ange. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Surtout après cette merveilleuse nuit. Ne m'en veux pas. Je repars demain et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. »

Il se retourne vers moi, me fixe avec une tristesse facilement repérable, ne décroche toujours pas un mot et me retourne le dos.

Bien il a gagné. Je m'avance vers lui, lui arrache la serviette qui entour ses hanches et le jette sur le lit. Il est sur le ventre et ne bouge pas. J'enlève mes vêtements rapidement et m'étale sur lui.

« Tu veux que je te prenne sauvagement, tu vas y avoir droit »

Je me saisi du flacon de lubrifiant que j'ai laissé sur la table de nuit, lui fait écarter les cuisses et lui remonte les hanches de manière à se qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes. Je me cale contre ses fesses et laisse couler le lubrifiant entre celles-ci ainsi que sur mon érection qui à pointé le bout de son nez dès que je l'ai vu enroulé dans cette serviette et qui n'a cessée d'augmenter. J'hésite une seconde tout de même car je m'en voudrai de le prendre alors qu'il ne veut pas. Mon hésitation doit être perceptible car il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde par-dessus son épaule.

« Je croyais qu'on n'avais pas de temps à perdre »

Je m'enfonce en lui sans plus attendre et seuls nos cris de plaisir se font entendre alors que je tape contre sa prostate. Mes coups de reins sont rapides et sans retenus. Il me voulait sauvage, il m'a. Sa main se dirige vers sa hampe mais je ne le laisserai pas se masturber et mets la mienne à la place. C'est moi qui dirigerai et le ferai jouir. Entre mes assauts dans son entre et ma main sur sa verge, il se tend rapidement et jouis en criant mon nom. Je le rejoins après deux coups de reins supplémentaires et me déverse en lui. Je me retire et m'écroule sur le lit. Il se jette alors sur mes lèvres, m'embrasse avec une infini tendresse et se colle contre moi.

« Brian, je suis désolé d'avoir réagis comme ça se matin. J'avais juste envie de toi mais j'aurai du t'écouter. »

Je relève son visage et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

« Effectivement, tu aurais du m'écouter. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes qu'a aucuns moments je ne ferai quoi que ce soit pouvant te blesser et la, cela aurait été plus douloureux que jouissif et c'est hors de question que tu souffres alors que le but est de prendre du bon temps avec la personne que l'on aime. »

Il baisse les yeux et m'embrasse l'épaule.

« J'ai autre chose à te dire et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne rien dire, ne pas ronchonner et d'accepter. »

Il relève la tête et je vois qu'il est dubitatif. Je poursuis donc

« La suite est louée pour toi pendant 1 mois, le temps que tu trouve un appartement convenable. Le room service est également payé et je saurai ce que tu as commandé alors tu as intérêt d'en profiter. »

Son regard est toujours posé sur moi et je le sens soulagé. Il me murmure un simple merci mais qui pour moi est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer car il a du mal à accepter l'aide de quelqu'un, même le mien.

« Allez beau cul. On file sous la douche, on mange ce qui va nous être apporté dans pas longtemps, on va récupérer tes affaires et rendre les clefs au proprio et après tu me fais visiter New-York by night car vu l'heure qu'il est il fera nuit noire quand nous aurons fini. »

« Tu dois vraiment repartir? »

« J'ai déjà loupé une réunion importante que j'ai refilé à Théodore. Je ne peux décemment pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps mais je te jure de revenir dès que je peux. Et puis je te promets de te téléphone tous les soirs. »

Nous sommes à l'aéroport. Son visage est triste mais je ne peux faire autrement que de rentrer. La soirée d'hier à été magique. Nous nous sommes baladés dans New-York toute la nuit et sommes revenus dans la chambre tôt ce matin. Nous n'avons quasiment pas dormis car nous avons voulu profiter l'un de l'autre encore et encore. Mais la, mon avion décolle dans 1H à peine et déjà mon cœur se serre et pleure de son absence qui n'est pas encore effective. Heureusement, je sais que je vais pouvoir revenir ou alors le faire venir à moi.

« Si tu veux, je te fais parvenir des billets pour que tu viennes à Pittsburg le week-end prochain ou dans 15 jours, tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'aimerai beaucoup Brian mais il faut que je me trouve un appartement car je te rappelle que je n'en ai pas et il va aussi falloir que je peigne un peu si je veux pouvoir me faire connaître alors mes journées vont être chargées. »

Il a raison. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait cette suite pour un mois même si je sais déjà que s'il en a besoin, je prolongerai son séjour mais il est surtout la pour peindre alors je dois le laisser faire.

« Ok alors dès que je peux je débarque et on se refait un week-end comme celui la. »

Le haut-parleur annonce l'embarquement de mon vol. Je sers un peu plus mon ange dans mes bras, l'embrasse langoureusement et pose mon front sur le sien en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime mon ange »

« Je t'aime aussi Brian »

Je lui dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et me sépare de lui afin de rejoindre l'hôtesse qui me fait embarquer.

Dans l'avion, je passe mon temps à caresser ce nouveau bracelet en cuir que j'ai au poignet. Justin à le même. C'est notre signe d'appartenance. Nous l'avons trouvé hier en nous baladant et nous y avons apposé nos initiales enlacées au dos. Seul nous savons qu'elles y sont.

Je regarde autour de moi à ma descente de l'avion. Je suis rentré. Mon rêve est fini mais je vais tout faire pour le revivre rapidement.

**Fin du Flashback**

Le chauffeur de taxi m'annonce que je suis arrivé. Vais-je réussir ? Suis-je assez fort pour le faire. Rien n'est moins sur mais il le faut alors après avoir récupéré ma valise, j'entre dans ce lieu qui est peut-être le départ de mon renouveau.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientot

Aurélie


End file.
